the_consuming_shadowfandomcom-20200215-history
Endings
There are several types of endings, most of which are merely variants of one another. Regardless of what ending you get, you are still able to restart the game, and you gain experience which can be used towards future replays. In this way, the game is never truly "over" as the cycle of struggles across against the Ancients continues indefinitely across the Multiverse. However, several endings do result in a true "win" condition, and a credits roll, thus one can consider achieving the best endings as having "beaten" the game. Endings and Requirements ENDING A (Victory) - You must successfully cast the banishment rune, at which point, you will be drawn into the realm of the Ancient. You must then physically and magically combat the Ancient, pushing it back until the Banishment Ritual prompt appears again, and you can cast the spell one more time. You must have a high level of Sanity once the fight ends. The ending shows the player character on a field over looking a town, under a clear sky, talking about how the world was saved, and almost no one realizes an apocalypse was about to happen. As the monologue ends, you get a text from "T", saying that if you like, he has a job for you at the Ministry. The Ministry Man receives a text from a colleague at the Ministry "E", who tells him to disappear. The credits then roll. ENDING B (Tainted Victory) - You must successfully cast the banishment rune and defeat the Ancient as in Ending A, however, this time, you win with low Sanity. Although you manage to save the world, you return to Earth gibbering mad, and are locked away in an asylum. The credits then roll. ENDING C (Ultimate Sacrifice) - You must successfully cast the banishment rune, but you lose the fight against the Ancient. Although the world is saved, you don't return to Earth, and the news reports you as a missing person. The death screen has a question mark at the end however, possibly indicating that your character may still be alive, but are now trapped in the realm with the Ancient. The credits then roll. ENDING D (Mistaken Identity) - You cast the banishment rune, but instead use the wrong god rune. The game immediately ends with the Invading god unleashed upon the world, covering the skies in a darkness populated by numerous staring eyes. The god spares the player character, possibly thinking they were an ally, or possibly just not caring. The player character then commits suicide. There is no credit roll for this, or any of the subsequent endings. ENDING E (Deadline - Town) - Time runs out while you are still in a town or dungeon. Darkness consumes the land, though we no do not see the eyes. The player character commits suicide to escape the coming horror. ENDING F (Deadline - Car) - Time runs out while you are still in the car, usually in transit to another location. We see the player character on the road, sitting in their car, as the Darkness consumes the screen, slowly covering the car. We see the player character commit suicide to escape the coming horror. ENDING G (Dead) - Any time you are killed, either by monsters, bleeding injuries, or failing the suicide mini-game. The screen simply cuts out and declares you are dead, and goes to the experience tally screen. Note that if you kill yourself at the very start of a game, you get no experience.